


All Mine

by freebirddean



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Language, Making Out, dean gets a little rough, sexing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebirddean/pseuds/freebirddean
Summary: When Jo and Sam decide to mess with Dean, it doesn't exactly go the way they planned. Dean decides he has to teach Jo exactly who he belongs to.





	All Mine

It wasn't what Ellen wanted for her daughter, but she knew no matter what she said, Jo would do as she wished. The Winchester boys were persuasive and they were good at what they did. They were sweet and took good care of the young Harvelle. Though Ellen still struggled with the idea, she shut her mouth and allowed Jo to hit the road with the young hunters. Since Jo had joined the Winchesters, it had added a new dynamic. Quite a powerful trio, the three of them had become close, thick as thieves quite literally. Hunting was easier with three heads together, all having each other's backs. 

It also led to Dean and Jo finally getting together. The close quarters and the constant time together was sure to lead the two to give into their feelings for each other. Though Sam would constantly pick on them and act like he was disgusted with their physical affection, he was more than happy to be the third wheel. They were all happy, content on the road, saving people and hunting things together. The impala was their home, the open road their destination, and their family was in each other. They had been through too much together to ever part again and they had seen too much to ever settle down. 

Today was no different than any other day. Cheesy diner, greasy burgers, flirty waitresses. Everything you would want in a roadside pit stop. The three sat in a booth enjoying a meal and some laughs, invisible to everyone lost in their own private bubble. Jo sat against Dean on one side of the booth while Sam sat across from them. Dean’s arm was draped over the back of the seat, a hand resting on her shoulder while she leaned into him with her hand resting on his knee. This was how it usually was, the lovebirds couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Dean was quiet but held a smile as Jo and Sam held the conversation. It was about something nerdy and uninteresting to the eldest but he still couldn’t get enough of the smiles and rambles from the two. 

After a while, Dean excused himself, kissing Jo’s cheek before sliding from the booth. The blonde watched him for a moment before she grinned and turned her attention back to Sam. The younger Winchester wore a devious grin which immediately made Jo’s features fall with confusion. “What are you thinkin, Sammy?” 

“You wanna play with him a little?” Jo’s eyes lit up immediately, her head nodding at Sam’s question. He gestured his hand for her, patting his other hand on the booth next to him as he scooted over. The blonde instantly picked up on the joke and slid out to sit next to Sam. They both laughed quietly, whispering the rest of their plan. When they heard the bathroom door swing open, they carried on with the conversation they were having before Dean had left as if nothing had happened. 

Dean sat down slowly, his brow knit as both hands rested on the table. He eyed them both suspiciously but they didn’t even look his way. This clearly did not sit well with hunter. A foot lifted to rest on the booth against Jo’s thigh and he nudged her lightly with his foot. Again she ignored him and carried on with her topic. Dean’s face scrunched even more with annoyance before his leg dropped and the other one lifted to kick Sam in the shin. He could see that his brother flinched slightly at the gesture but it still didn’t catch his attention. 

Dean huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked between them. “Very funny, guys. Ha ha.” He was clearly not amused. Especially when Jo’s hand reached out and with a faint giggle, grazed over Sam’s shoulder and down his arm before she tossed her hair over her shoulder. This move caused Dean to shift uncomfortably and straighten in his seat. After a moment, their voices got quieter and Dean had to lean forward to hear what they were saying. He couldn’t pay attention to the words though, for Sam’s large hand lifted to graze Jo’s cheek as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

Hands slapped down hard on the table and two pairs of wide eyes shot his direction. “Oh, Dean, we didn’t know you were back.” Sam stated innocently, stifling a grin. 

Jo’s features softened as she tilted her head at the disgruntled older hunter. She looked at Sam, patting his knee before she got up and slid back in next to Dean. The eldest Winchester of course, was very much unamused and so he scooted over to the other side of the booth. Jo scowled. “It was just a joke, Dean. Just wanted to ruffle your feathers.” She reached out a hand and soothingly ran her gentle digits up and down his thigh. 

Those eyes are what always did it for him. She could look at him like that and he’d always cave. He heaved a sigh and threw and arm around her to pull her close. A kiss against her lips was firm and deliberate, reclaiming what was his, assuring Sam who she truly belonged with. Jo giggled, and returned back to her position leaning against Dean. But this clearly wasn’t the end of the joke. 

Sam continued to flirt with the blonde, even across the table, keeping his focus on just Jo and no one else. Dean was left to watch, his annoyance rising once again. Jo’s body language didn’t help, the two of them still trying to get the eldest Winchester riled up for whatever reason. Dean’s body grew rigid again as he removed his arm from around the Harvelle girl and rested them on the table. Dark green eyes passed between the two of them as they talked, trying not to let them get a rise out of him. But he lost his resolve when Sam accidentally kicked him. He looked under the table to see that Sam had been trying to play footsie under the table. 

A soft growl rumbled in Dean’s chest, not wishing to play along anymore. He shoved Jo gently and it brought the blonde’s attention to him. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the fire in his eyes. Maybe they had pushed him too far. “Dean---” He didn’t let her finish. Once she had gotten out, he stood and wrapped a hand tightly around her wrist. Sam looked just as confused and worried as Jo did when she cast a glance his way before Dean pulled her toward the door. Sam rose to stand but was quickly snagged by the waitress with the bill. 

Once outside, Dean didn’t stop pulling Jo along until they made it to the Impala. She still pleaded with him to stop, not trying too hard to pull herself out of his grasp but enough to let him know that she didn’t appreciate being man handled. With a swift jerk, the hunter had spun her to face him, her back against the hot black metal. His eyes held a new kind of fire as now he grabbed her other hand and pinned them on either side of her against the car. She blinked a few times, whip lashed by the sudden change in his features. She swallowed hard as he brought his body against her, his forehead resting against hers and hot breath panting against her skin. 

“You tryin’ to drive me crazy?” He growled low against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine and causing her eyes to close with still breath. She didn’t answer him, words unable to escape parted lips as Dean’s tongue slid slowly against her jaw line. “Want me to show everyone who you belong to?” Forcefully, his knee spread her legs apart and rested between them. Another shiver from Jo. Dean grinned against the skin of her neck as he simply breathed against it, his stubble barely grazing against the soft flesh. 

She wasn’t even breathing by now, submitting completely under the Winchester’s power. Her head fell back and to the side to allow him better access at her neck and a soft sigh of a moan passed her lips as he began to nibble lightly. Her hands tried to break free of his hold so she could touch him, throw her arms around him but he wouldn’t allow it, his knee beginning to rub against her denim clad core. She whimpered and Dean bit a little harder and sucked so as to leave a mark. “Mine.” He growled before moving to the other side of her neck and doing the same thing there. “All mine.” 

She shivered and couldn’t care less who saw them. She had gladly given herself over to Dean Winchester, his and only his. She quit fighting against him and Dean could feel her completely submit to his movements. This brought a wicked grin on his face as he brought his mouth up to hers hungrily. Thankfully, he released his hold on her wrists and she reached out for him, clinging desperately as she returned his heated kiss. 

His forehead rested against hers after he pulled away from the kiss, still panting against her lips. “Don’t do that again. Can’t stand seeing you flirt with anyone but me.” Another hard but quick kiss was planted before he broke it again. “You’re mine. And only mine.” She nodded lightly against him, her arms tightening around his neck to pull him closer. If her jokes always ended like this, she would need to think of more clever ways to get him riled up. 

“Thanks for leaving me with the bill, guys.” Sam’s irritated voice could be heard along with the sounds of his large feet hitting the gravel in the parking lot. “And get a room why don’t you.” Dean turned his head to look over his shoulder at the approaching younger male and Jo suddenly looked worried. Her arms tightened once again trying to keep his focus on her but he wouldn’t be swayed. His hands moved to grab her arms and pull them off from around his neck and turned to his brother. 

Sam immediately stopped in his tracks, eyes widening slightly at Dean’s present form. “Now, Dean, it was just a joke.” The younger took a small step backward as Dean took a long one forward. “Don’t do anything you’re going to regret.” It was clear in Dean’s green hues that there was no regret to be seen and Sam sighed, taking another step back. “I’ll just walk to the motel.” He stated quickly before taking a turn and bolting down the sidewalk away from the diner. 

Dean grinned to himself before turning on his heels and facing Jo again. His lips were curled with a satisfied grin but it quickly dropped when he saw the blonde’s face. She did not look amused with her deadpan features and fists resting on her hips. Dean’s features softened like a scolded puppy as he made his way to her with his tail between his legs. With a shake of her head, she finally let out a subtle smile, hands reaching out for him. This was his signal and his smile returned as his hands replaced hers on her hips. “You’re such a caveman.” She noted with a giggle. 

“Me, Tarzan. You, Jane.” He grumbled before his lips captured hers mid laugh. Her arms wrapped around his neck again as his arms tightened around her middle. 

They reveled in the kiss for a moment, smiling against each other’s lips until Jo broke the kiss this time. “Are you really gonna make him walk to the motel?” She questioned with a perked brow. 

“Fuck, yeah.” He answered quickly, his face completely serious and it made Jo giggle. The sound was music to Dean’s ears and he kissed her again. “Gives us some time to get there first and lock him out.” His brows wiggled suggestively and Jo’s eyes rolled. But she didn’t put up an argument, simply slid her hands down his neck and brought them to rest against his chest. 

Shoving softly, with a slide of hand, she managed to get the keys to the impala. He looked down as she twirled them around her finger, blinking a few times then grinning with a shake of his head. Another quick kiss before he pushed away from the car and she smiled brightly, knowing that this meant he would willingly let her drive. Yes, he trusted her that much and it always made her heart flutter. As she turned to open the door, he slapped her ass with a light chuckle before walking around the front, giving her a wink as she grinned at him. 

They passed Sam on the sidewalk as they headed back to the motel. They each gave him a laugh and a wave as they sped past him and they could almost feel his bitch face following them. The short drive still seemed too long. As soon as the impala hit the parking lot, Dean had slid across the leather, his hand on Jo’s inner thigh and his mouth on her neck. She barely had gotten it in park when she turned, her hands grabbing his face to bring his mouth to hers. She giggled as his fingers tightened and kneaded against her jeans. Her hand fumbled for the door handle and quickly flung it open. 

She quickly jumped out and moved to head toward their door. She looked at him through the windshield and laughed at his face before running to unlock it. She wasn’t quick enough because right after she heard the car door slam, he was flush against her back, his hands on her hips. She melted into his touch, his lips against her neck again making it hard for her to unlock the door. His arms moved around her to help her and push open the door before he spun her around. His lips met hers again as he backed her into the room, kicking the door closed behind him. 

“Lock it.” She murmured against his lips and he pulled away only long enough to flip all the locks he could to keep out his brother. Sure that would keep Sam at bay for a while, he shrugged out of his red button up and brought his arms back around her. 

Turning her, he kissed her as he backed her up against the bed. As soon as she hit the bed frame she fell backward and he braced himself with one arm to keep his full weight from falling on top of her. Her fingers glided easily through his short hair, nails scratching gently over his scalp. It sent shivers down Dean’s spine as his lips moved from her mouth down her jaw and to that sweet spot right below her ear. Jo arched slightly, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth. she was beginning to see spots behind her clenched eyelids reminding her that she needed to breathe. 

Large hands moved to splay up her sides under the thin fabric of her shirt. The rough flesh caused Jo’s skin to grow even hotter, fingers tugging on short dirty blonde locks. “Who’s are you?” He growled breathy against her ear. A quiet whimper vibrated her lips as she bit a little harder. He asked again, this time deeper and more forceful. “Tell me who do you belong to?”

She finally found it in her to answer, her words breathless and hoarse. “You. All yours.” He grinned against her skin, nibbling lightly on her neck as his hands moved around her back to unclip her bra with ease. She gasped at the action, capturing his lips as he sat her up. Her shirt was pulled over her head, breaking the kiss for a moment. Once he had removed her bra, she pressed her bare chest against his black tee.

With one hand tight in his hair, the other moved to grip around dark fabric and tug at the neck. She needed more flesh, she needed to feel his hot skin against hers. He took the hint and pulled away to rip the shirt up over his head and toss it aside. She laid back again pulling him down with her, her legs wrapping around his waist to move her hips against his. This movement caused him to groan against her lips.

A hand pushed between them, fingers struggling to undo the button of her jeans with her body pressed tightly against his. One hand moved to rest on the bed and he pushed himself up causing her to whimper. But it didn't take long for him to unhook the button and unzip her before the weight of his body returned. The muscles in Jo’s stomach tightened when his hand moved down her stomach to dip under her panties to reach her wetness.

Her lips pulled away from his to issue a moan, fingers kneading into his broad shoulders. She grinded herself against his hand, making it easy for Dean to watch the pleasure on her face. His lips were parted and ragged breaths shuttered past his teeth. Her eyes opened to look at him, bringing her face closer to his, their breath mingling against their lips. “All mine.” He uttered again before a finger slid through her wet lips, calloused digit pushing through her entrance. She let out a squeal, her head falling back at the sensation. 

Dean took this opportunity to close his mouth over her throat, kissing and sucking her flesh. His tongue slid down into her clavicle, sucking there before nipping at her collar bone. He could feel her moans of pleasure against her throat, feeling her pulse and rapid heart beat in her veins. Her nails dug into his skin as he slid a second finger into her wetness. He captured her lips again, his hand removing to push her jeans down her hips. She uncurled her legs from around him and he sat back. Her hips wiggled to help him remove the jeans and thin fabric beneath it that was keeping him from her fiery core.

He licked his tongue across his lips after he finally discarded her clothing. Green orbs darkened as they scanned over her beautiful nakedness. She reddened a bit at his quiet stare, almost covering herself from his view but was unable to when he brought his body back against hers to continue what he had started. Now a third finger entering, their moans harmonized against their swollen lips in another devouring kiss. She clung to him, wrapping herself around him again as he worked her over, his palm applying pressure to her sensitive nub. 

They almost didn't hear the pounding on the door through the sounds of their pleasure. They didn't stop when they heard Sam’s voice through the door. “Not funny, y'all! You better not be doing that shit on my bed!” He sounded agitated, clearly aware of what was going on on the other side of the door. He rapped again causing Jo to laugh but only move quicker against Dean’s hand. “How long is this gonna take?!” 

“Piss off, Sammy!” Dean yelled at the door, leaving Jo’s lips to occupy themselves with his Adam's apple. His eyes closed, a breathy groan following his loud exclamation to his brother. A groan of disgust could be heard from the other side of the door. 

“I'll be back in five minutes!” Sammy protested before the sound of his retreat. 

Dean chuckled, his face turning to look down at Jo. “I'm gonna need a little more time than that.” 

With a giggle, Jo shook her head. “Oh, I don't know. I don't think you need that long.” Causing Dean’s brow to wrinkle. His mouth opened to say something but Jo only laughed and cut him off, her hand grabbing him by the neck and pulling him into another kiss. He submitted to silence, melting into her kiss, his tongue sliding between her lips to tangle against hers. She grinned smugly before her hands moved to push at the waistband of his jeans. 

Pushing back again, he removed his hand to unhook his belt and undo his jeans. He quickly shed them, leaving them in a pile on the floor before hovering over her again. His hands rested on either side of her head and her hands moved to slide over his tanned biceps with a smile. Before she could even stop herself, her eyes twinkled and words escaped with a whisper. “I love you.” Her eyes widened and a hand closed over her mouth. “I didn't mean-- you don't have--”

Though his eyes were wide with shock, a hand came to rest against her cheek, silencing her. She waited with baited breath as he searched her eyes. His Adam's apple bobbed with a hard swallow, his body trembling faintly. He didn't say anything for the longest time and a tear slid down Jo’s cheek. When he saw it trickle down her cheek, his features soften and he brought his lips to kiss the moisture away. She quivered trying to hold in the emotion as his features softened even more. 

Her head turned, not wanting him to see her emotion written on her face. His hand moved to tuck a finger under her chin, lifting her face to look at him. His gentle features were warm and there was that twinkle in his eyes that seemed to soothe her tears. He rested his forehead against hers and with a shaky breath closed his eyes before he spoke almost inaudibly. “Me too.” it wasn't the words that she necessarily wanted but it was still not words that she expected.

She almost thought she had misheard him. Her breath froze in her lungs as her stomach knotted tightly. “W-what?” 

His eyes opened then, glistening with his own emotion. He spoke a little bit louder this time but he was still self conscious. He swallowed, his throat drier than a desert making his whisper hoarse. “I do too.” It was all he could get out but he could see by the new tears in Jo’s eyes that it was enough. 

Her smile was brighter than it had ever been, her hands coming up to cup either side of his face. He seemed timid, still unsure of himself. But her soft kiss relaxed his nerves and his arms snaked around her. He didn't doubt his feelings, he knew what he felt about her. He could see it in her eyes, feel it in her heartbeat, that she knew how she felt about him. Maybe one day he would be able to say the three words that Jo deserved but right now, it wasn't words that the blonde needed. 

The kiss was the longest most passionate they had ever shared. Then Dean made love to her, taking it sweet and slow, their bodies becoming one, expressing all their love without the use of words. The knocking on the door was ignored, all that existed was them and them alone. Together.


End file.
